Song Drabble things
by I.AM.OPTIMUS.PRIME
Summary: Hi! So I was riding the 'L' in Chicago and I got bored so this is what happened. No h8 please! The Mortal Instruments belongs to Cassie Clare, I just borrowed the characters, also none of the songs are mine either...


**Eeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkk! **  
**Hi loves I've been busy**  
**I WILL add more chapters to the Truth or Dare story but, I have like, not writers block egxactly, but like writers castle so I have been busying myself with reading and typing things on my iPad. Which is not easy btw. So, because of my compleat boredom, on a train in Chicago, I will do a TMI song Drabble thing. Caution, there WILL be fluff. I love fluff. Oh and spoilers for all five of the books that are out now. **  
**Rules:**  
**1. Pick a character or pairing you like: uhhhh Malec, Clace, Sizzy, and Jaia. **  
**2. Turn on your music player and play it on shuffle**  
**3. WRITE A DRABBLE related to each song that plays.**  
**You have only the time the song plays from start to finish to write the Drabble. **  
**4. No lingering on a story.**  
**5. Post TEN of them. **  
**Yaaaaaayyyyyy! Lets go!**

**~~~~~pie~~~~~**

* I Heard a Song Playing on the Radio- Chris Cunningham/John Hermanson*  
Clary brushed the flyaway hairs that kept falling into her face. She always wondered what she would do in the future, if she lived that long. Shadow hunters always died young, well most of the time anyway. Then, still sitting up in the tree she had climbed about an hour ago, she wondered what she would do without her wonderful new family. Izzy, Alec, Jace, even Magnus. Swinging her legs she once more brushed away the flyaway hairs.  
"Hey Clary?" Izzy called from the doorway leading inside. "Where did you put that shirt I loaned you?" With a sigh, Clary easily jumped down from her perch and returned inside.

*In The End- Linkin Park*  
Jace hated that Clary, the one girl in the world he loved, was his sister. He would, In a heartbeat, trade the rest of his life for one or two days where she wasn't. He knew that would never happen. It was a great dream. The bad part was, he was no good at being brotherly toward her either. Everyone could tell he loved her wrong. Everyone

*Someday- Nickelback*  
Jordan stared after the girl he loved and sighed, knowing he would never love him back. The thing that they had was gone, way in the past. He remembered back to one summer day when they bought ice cram and spent all afternoon slurping it off the cones and kissing. He could never eat vanilla and chocolate swirl ice cream ever again. He missed what he an Maia had. Every single day.

*It Ain't a Party- Mindy McCready*  
Jace, Simon, and Jordan had been sitting at the party for about fifteen minuets waiting for there respective girlfriend to arrive. Finally, they spotted Isabelle saunter toward then in a low-cut black dress that seemed more like a slightly oversized, really tight shirt. Simon's eyes practically popped out of his head when he saw her. Walking next to her was Maia, in a pretty gold cocktail dress. And behind them walked Clary who wore a elegant green dress that brought out her eyes. Jace took one look at her, rose, and swept her off her feet into a breathtaking kiss which she gladly returned, winding her fingers through his freshly cut gold hair.

*Apology- Ashley Parker Angel*  
Alec glanced over at the warlock, his warlock. But the image he saw was only a photo, tucked into the frame of his broken mirror. And in that instant he wished that Magnus was there, holding out his arms to him, the way he did every time Alec was out late doing his job, but then the vision dissipated. Alec choked back a sob. It was his fault Magnus was gone any way. He had to be stupid and throw it all away. All his fault...

*Don't take the girl-Tim McGraw*  
Alec was to go on his first demon hunt, at four in the morning. Isabelle stood in his path, arms crossed.  
"Take me with please?" She gave him puppy dog eyes.  
He turned to his father praying that he'd tell Izzy would stay home, but aloud he said,  
"Fine"

*Cowboy Casanova-Carrie Underwood*  
She watched his hips move wishing they would come her way, that he would scoop her up in a breath taking hug and whisk her away toward a night full of dirty dancing and kissing poisoned with alcohol...  
But he was a stuck up brat who got whatever he wanted with twenty girls on each arm. No way he would go for her. Boy was she wrong

*If I Die Young-The Band Perry*  
Simon had always wondered how he would have died, surrounded by family, kids, grand kids, and great grand kids. Most of he's dreams included Clary as his wife, and his dad still alive. But being a vampire had to have its perks, right? He was damned, kicked out of his house of worship, and he would live forever. There had to be something god out of it. He would have to find it.

*The Time Of My Life-David Park*  
Jordan sighed, he was covered with sweat, and his left arm was burning, and he was exhausted. The training at the praetor was hard work, and he barely had time to take a shower before he stumbled into bed. But the thought of him seeing Maia again, just for a moment even, kept him moving. He would do any thing for her.

*I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace*  
Jocelyn did love Valentine, before the demon baby, the Circle, and Luke's transformation. But Valentine kept the last look she gave him, the one of absolute loathing, tucked deep in his mind. He used it to look back on what he had done to her, and the perfect family they could have had. He hated her for leaving, but he understood why she would. He did understand, he just pretended not to.

**ok done thanks for reading bye!**


End file.
